1000 Word to Pick You Up
by ELafi Mumble
Summary: [CHAPTER 1 IS UP] Aku mencintaimu. Kau mencintaiku. Benar begitu? Kau ingin bersamaku, bukan? Dengan 1000 kata ini setiap hari sepanjang tujuh hari ini aku akan berusaha menjemputmu untuk bersamaku selamanya. So, please waiting for me, Hun-ah. . . . . HunHan Special! YAOI! you should RnR, okay?


**1000 Word to Pick You Up**

**[PROLOG]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author : ELafi Mumble**

**Pair : HunHan**

**Cast : Luhan, Sehun, dst.**

**Genre : Romance, drama, fantasy, little crime. BL**

**Warning: YAOI, OOC, jalan cerita aneh, BL, BOY X BOY, typo pada pose(?).**

**Rate : T**

**Chapter : 1/10**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Note :**

**Cast milik Tuhan YME, keluarganya, SM Ent. This is my story, dari hasil pemikiran saya sendiri, jadi JANGAN COPAS atau PLAGIAT juga NO BASH apa lagi FLAME. Hargai karya orang lain! GA SUKA YAOI MOHON KELUAR SAJA DARI FF SAYA! Mohon reviewnya, karna kritik dan saran diperlukan. Sider? Go out now! Because I HATE SIDERS! Maaf jika terdapat typo, karna saya juga manusia yang punya kekurangan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Selamat Membaca ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Someone POV**_

Kicauan burung bak nyanyian subuh menyerbu gendang telingaku, netraku yang sedikit sipit berkilauan menatap sang surya yang juga baru terbangun dari tidurnya. Panasnya sinar matahari pagi menerobos masuk ke kamarku.

Aku beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan membasuh diri dengan harumnya sabun yang telah mengundangku. Sesaat kemudian aku keluar dengan sebuah bathrobe yang membalut tubuh putihku, kemudian kupakai seragam high school yang identik dengan warna coklat. Tak lupa, aku juga menyampirkan jas sekolah pada bahu kiriku.

Selesainya aku turun dari kamarku menuju ruang tengah. Namun sebuah hamparan lantai kosong tak bernyawalah yang menyapaku. Aku menatap sekelilingku, kini banyak vas bunga ukuran medium yang terisi dengan bunga mawar putih. Ah bunga kesukaanku. Pasti Mama yang memasangnya. Namun kenapa bunga ini banyak sekali?

Aku kembali kepikiran sadarku dan berjalan menuju dapur. "Mama, kau memasak a─" ucapanku terhenti saat melihat keadaan dapur yang tertata rapi dan mengkilap seperti belum di sentuh beberapa hari. Mungkin Mama telah pergi ke kantor dahulu sebelum aku terbangun.

Karena aku tak mau terlambat ke sekolah dan berurusan dengan ketertiban sekolah, aku pun langsung berangkat dengan berjalan santai. Aku mengunci pintu rumahku dengan password yang telah aku hafal di luar kepala.

Aku berjalan keluar dari kompleks perumahanku dan aku berhenti di depan pintu gerbang masuk kompleks perumahan. Aku melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh saat ini, biasanya penjaga pintu masuk kompleks itu menyapaku dan memberikan sebuah senyuman, namun hari ini dia terlihat diam saja bermain dengan ponselnya tanpa melihatku.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku melangkahkan kakiku berjalan menuju halte yang berada di samping kanan kompleks. Saat itu juga mungkin aku sedang beruntung karena bus yang akan kutumpangi datang. Aku masuk ke dalam bus bersama seorang ahjumma yang habis belanja di swalayan yang terlihat dari barang bawaannya. Aku membungkukkan badanku tanda hormat kepadanya, namun sepertinya ia tak melihatku. Ada apa dengan dia? Pikirku.

.

.

.

.

Aku keluar dari bus tersebut bersama dengan hoobaeku sekolahku. Kini aku memasuki gerbang sekolahku yang bertuliskan 'Seoul International High School' aku tersenyum memandang papan tersebut. suasana riuh dan ramai selalu saja menyapaku karena sebuaah mobil sport berjalan di sisi kananku.

Seorang namja dengan tubuh yang tinggi dan putih keluar dari mobil berwarna putih tersebut. suasana semakin riuh saat Sehun –nama namja tersebut− melepaskan bingkai kacamata hitam dari netra setengah bulannya. Tampan. Yeah, satu kata itu yang telah mendriskripsikanku bahwa aku jatuh cinta padanya, bukan? Memang. Aku memang menyukainya, dan menurut kabar burung, dia juga menyukaiku.

Aku berusaha memanggil dirinya saat dia akan memasuki kelas kami. "Sehun-ah! Ya!" Aku berlari sambil berteriak memanggil namanya, namun ada yang aneh, mengapa ia tak menoleh? Bukankah jika aku memanggilnya, ia selalu menoleh. Ah lupakan.

.

.

.

.

TING . . TING . . TING

.

.

.

.

Bel telah berbunyi, aku tak memikirkan Sehun lagi dan aku berusaha masuk ke dalam kelas sebelum seonsaengnim datang. Sesampainya di kelas, tempat duduk yang biasanya aku duduki di samping Sehun kini di tempati oleh Chen, kawanku.

Terpaksa aku duduk di kursi bagian belakang sendiri. Beberapa menit kemudian pun Seonsaengnim datang. Terlihat Park seonsaengnim tersebut terlihat lesu dan seperti hilang semangat.

"Annyeonghaseo, Selamat pagi. Okay kita akan mempelajari bab baru tentang… bla.. bla.. bla" Ia lalu menjelaskan bab baru kepada kami. Beberapa kali kulihat Park seonsaengnim menatap ke arah mejaku. Apakah ada yang salah denganku?

Jam tanganku telah menunjukkan pukul 09.40 ini adalah jam pelajaran yang di ajarkan oleh Jae Suk seonsaengnim, salah satu seonsaengnim Killer di sekolahku. Saat aku mencatat, aku melihat Sehun maju ke depan kelas dan meminta izin kepada seonsaengnim untuk ke kamar mandi. Ia terlihat sangat buru-buru.

Aku yang selalu penasaran dengannya pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja guru. Aku meminta izin kepada Jae Suk seonsaengnim yang sedang membalik halaman buku tanpa menoleh sediktpun ke arahku. "Seonsaengnim?"

Seonsaengnim tetap saja tak menatapku bahkan kini malah mengunyah ludahnya sambil membalikkan buku pelajaran. "Seonsaengnim? Bolehkan aku ke toilet?"

Tetap saja tak ada jawaban. Aku pun berkata sedikit lebih lantang, "Seonsaengnim!" tetap saja dia tak menatapku. Persetan dengan bagaimana moodnya nanti setelah aku pergi. Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku menuju arah Sehun keluar tadi.

Mataku menelusuri tiap jengkal cahaya yang memantul sepanjang koridor sekolah. Kemana dia? Aku frustasi kemudian berjalan menuju kearah lorong halaman sekolah, namun Sehun masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Aku pun terus berjalan menuju koridor ruang guru.

Mataku menangkap bayangan Sehun yang telah berbelok ke arah lorong menuju ke toilet. Aku mengikutinya, aku hanya bermaksud ingin menanyakan padanya apakah dia marah kepadaku atau tidak karena tadi ia tidak menoleh saat ku panggil.

Aku melihat ia berjalan dengan tangan yang menutupi wajahnya dan mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Apa yang salah dengannya? Kenapa dia seperti orang yang sedang frustasi? Aku hanya bertanya pada hatiku sendiri.

Lalu netraku memfokuskan bayangan yang telahmasuk ke retina, untuk melihat Sehun yang sedaang berhenti melihat papan informasi di depan belokan lorong. Dari yang aku lihat, dia sedang manatap sendu salah satu kertas yang menempel pada papan tersebut.

Ku langkahkan kakiku dengan perlahan, kemudian ku dekati Sehun disana. Namun sepertinya ada yang salah dengannya. Tunggu, ini memang ada yang salah dengannya. Ya Tuhan! Ternyata dia menangis. Kenapa ia menangis? Selama aku menjadi sahabatnya, akulah yang menangis, bukan dia. Sehun kau kenapa? Monologku dalam hati tanpa ku ucapkan.

Setelah beberapa menit ia memandang papan informasi tersebut dan menangis, ia berjalan lagi menuju toilet dengan kepala tertunduk. Aku tak berani menghampirinya karena ia terlihat sangat sedih. Namun saat ini aku masih penasaran dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Aku melangkahkan kakiku beberapa kali dan sampailah aku di depan papan informasi.

Beberapa kali aku menelusurinya, aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang membuat Sehun begitu terpukulnya hingga ia menangis. Di papan ini hanya ada rentetan berita sekolah dan perkembangan sekolah.

Namun kemudian netraku membentur sebuah cahaya pada sebuah kertas berwarna soft grey dengan font berwarna putih yang juga menampilkan sebuah foto di samping papan informasi. Terdapat banyak lilin manis berwarna putih medium menyala dan banyak tangkai mawar putih yang diikat dengan pita hitam di bawah kertas tersebut. Aku membacanya hingga aku mematung.

.

.

.

_**TURUT BERDUKA CITA**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**[Gambar seseorang]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Atas meninggalnya anak didik dan teman kami yang sangat berharga yang meninggal pada, 12 Juni 2014.**_

_**Semoga kau tenang disisiNya kawanku. Kami mencintaimu.**_

_**Saranghae**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC or END?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Annyeong! **

**Kini saya bawa fanfic baru nih, seperti yang kemarin saya janjikan. Hohoho, bagaimana? Jelek atau aneh? review aja di kolom bawah page ini okay? Need your review. Jebal. Jika review ff ini banyak (sepuluh lebih), saya bakal update kilat! Saya janji!**

**So, do you wanna RnR?**

**Review sangat berharga bagi saya. Saya menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun. Thank you! :***

**Annyeong**

_ELafi, 09/01/15_


End file.
